


Stress

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Good, M/M, some nice good myan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: A prompt from the lovelystubbornessissueson Tumblr: "I'm trying, okay?"It had been a week since Jack and Geoff had left on an emergency business trip.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the greatest waifu ever for beta-ing this for me! 
> 
> I'm liking my titling trend, honestly, let's see how long I can keep this up

It had been a week since Jack and Geoff had left on an emergency business trip. They had left Ryan in charge of finalizing their upcoming heist. He had been given orders to follow through with the job if they couldn’t make it back in time, but Ryan was hoping beyond all hope that they would return before he had to resort to leading the job on his own. He wasn’t a leader but a mere mercenary; he may be the eldest of the remaining four men, but that didn’t exactly mean he was cut out to run an entire heist. Ryan’s mind had been spiralling into thoughts of this sort ever since Geoff had pulled him aside, making him aware of the situation at hand. 

Thank God Michael had decided to step up and help him with the last of the planning. He wouldn’t leave his boyfriend in the dust like that; but at the same time, there was no way either of them were going to let Gavin or Jeremy, the goddamn freaks of nature that they were, take the lead on any heist planning whatsoever. Ryan probably would’ve broken down by now if Michael hadn’t been there, supporting him along the way. Truthfully one of the many reasons he loved the other man.

At this point, they were putting the last touches on the heist, running the main details by Geoff and Jack via text and making sure to get their approval before cementing anything. The B-Team was already solidly prepared for the job at hand. They knew that if Geoff and Jack didn’t make it in time, they would have more of a key role for the heist than they usually do. 

Late one night, Michael and Ryan were sitting in one of the conference rooms. There were papers completely covering their half of the table, constantly being shuffled around as the both of them were grabbing different papers every few seconds. Adding some details to one of the important sheets, Ryan set his stack down and placed his fingers on his temples, rubbing slowly. Michael, looking up from his own papers and seeing his boyfriend, immediately set his papers down and moved his chair closer to Ryan’s. He wrapped his arms around the larger man, feeling the other’s shoulders sag gently at the touch.

“Hey, do you need to take a break?” Michael murmured, carefully, not wanting to push the man too far. He could tell how stressed out he was.

“... No, I’m fine, just a headache. We should keep going, we have to get this shit done by tomorrow and—” 

Michael grabbed Ryan’s hands and pulled them off of his head, causing the other to look up at him. There were dark bags staining the space under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was trembling slightly. Probably from his lack of sleep.

“Listen, you asshole.” Michael’s voice was gentle, but firm, “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you haven’t slept the entire time Geoff and Jack have been on that damn trip. At least take a ten minute break.”

Ryan let out the shaky ghost of a chuckle, leaning into Michael’s welcoming side. Michael’s arms immediately went back to holding his boyfriend close. Both of them sat together in a comfortable but somewhat heavy silence for a moment. 

“I’m trying, okay?” There was soft voice sounding from somewhere above Michael’s left shoulder. “It’s so hard, Michael, I don’t know how the hell Geoff and Jack can manage shit like this all the time.” Michael was quick to shush him, clutching him closer.

“Rye, listen to me, okay? Even though you’ve never really been put in charge before, it sure as hell looks like you’ve been doing it for years. You’re doing pretty damn fine, as you always have been.” This earned him a soft snort from Ryan. “But listen, okay? I’ll always be here. Don’t think you have to bear the burden alone, alright, asshole? That’s what I’m fucking here for.” He rested his chin on the top of Ryan’s head, and his breath made Ryan’s brunette roots wave gently. 

“... Thank you, Michael. Really.” Ryan’s phone decided that moment was as good a time as any to sound, implying that Geoff and Jack had replied to his text about the plans for the heist. Ryan was hesitant to leave Michael’s warm embrace, wanting to escape his responsibilities for just a little bit longer. But, like it or not, he had to keep going. For now, anyway.

As Michael’s arms retreated, he leaned up, reaching under some of the papers for his phone. He turned the screen on and Michael watched his tired blue eyes scan over the messages in front of him. He noticed, though, that his boyfriend’s look improved instantly; his eyes brightened, he sat up, and he turned to Michael with a look that could only be described as pure excitement in his once exhausted gaze. 

“Michael, they said it’s okay! I didn’t fuck anything up!” Michael had to laugh at his choice of wording. He leaned over Ryan’s shoulder and read the screen himself. He felt his own smile forming as he glanced up to look at Ryan. He pressed a kiss to the elder’s stubbled chin.

“I told you so, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> this week's been a Struggle and I really needed some nice fluff to chill out a little aaah <3 hope you guys liked it as well!


End file.
